Love Loaf
"Love Loaf" is the eleventh episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the eleventh episode overall. It aired on March 22, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce sneak into a summer camp for girls to feed Jenny Quackles Love Loaf. Plot After a noble King of England dies, leaving no heir to the throne, a magic sword appears inside an anvil in London. The sword bears an inscription proclaiming that whoever can pull the sword from the stone is to become the new king. However, none succeed in removing the sword, which is eventually forgotten, leaving England in the Dark Ages. Many years later, a 12-year-old orphan named Arthur, but more commonly called Wart, accidentally scares off a deer his foster brother Kay was hunting and causes Kay to launch his arrow into the forest. In retrieving the arrow, Arthur encounters Merlin the wizard, who declares himself Arthur's tutor and returns with Arthur to his home, a castle run by Sir Ector, Arthur's foster father. Ector's friend, Sir Pellinore, arrives with news of the annual jousting tournament to be held on New Year's Day in London, with the new development that the winner will become king. Ector decides to put Kay through serious training for the tournament and promises Arthur can become his squire. In order to educate Arthur, Merlin transforms Arthur and himself into fish and they swim in the castle moat to learn about physics. Arthur is attacked by a pike but is saved by Archimedes, Merlin's pet owl. Arthur is sent to the kitchen as punishment after he tries relating his lesson to a disbelieving Ector. Merlin enchants the dishes to wash themselves, then takes Arthur for another lesson, turning them into squirrels to learn about gravity. Arthur is nearly eaten by a wolf, but is saved by a female squirrel who falls in love with him. After they return to human form, Ector accuses Merlin of using black magic on the dishes. Arthur defiantly defends Merlin, but Ector refuses to listen and punishes Arthur by giving Kay another squire, Hobbs. Resolving to make amends, Merlin plans on educating Arthur full-time. However, Merlin's knowledge of future history causes confusion, prompting Merlin to appoint Archimedes as Arthur’s teacher. When Arthur imagines what it would be like to fly after seeing Merlin's model of an airplane, Merlin transforms him into a sparrow and Archimedes teaches Arthur how to fly. However, during their lesson Arthur is attacked by a hawk and takes cover in a cottage belonging to Madam Mim, a rival to Merlin. Mim's magic uses trickery, as opposed to Merlin's scientific skill. Merlin arrives to rescue Arthur just as Mim is about to destroy him. She then challenges Merlin to a magical duel. Despite Mim's cheating, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ that infects Mim and illustrates that knowledge is more important than strength. On Christmas Eve, Kay is knighted, but Hobbs comes down with the mumps, forcing Ector to reinstate Arthur as Kay's squire. Merlin, however, is disappointed and hurt that Arthur again is choosing being a squire over being educated. When Arthur tries to reason with the wizard, Merlin angrily launches himself to Bermuda. On the day of the tournament, Arthur realizes that he has left Kay's sword at an inn, which is now closed for the tournament. Archimedes sees the sword in the stone, which Arthur removes almost effortlessly. When Arthur returns with the sword, Ector recognizes it as the legendary "Sword in the Stone" and the tournament is halted. Demanding Arthur to prove that he pulled it, Ector replaces the sword in its anvil. Thinking anyone can pull the sword now, Kay and others try to retrieve the sword, but it appears as stuck as ever. Pellinore urges the crowd to allow Arthur to try it again, and once again he removes the sword, revealing that he is England’s new king. The newly-crowned King Arthur sits in the throne room with Archimedes, feeling unprepared for the responsibility of royalty. Overwhelmed by the cheering crowd in the courtyard, Arthur calls out for Merlin, who arrives back from 20th-century Bermuda and resolves to help Arthur become the great king that he has foreseen him to be. Characters Major characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jenny Quackles (series debut) * Bread Maker Minor characters * Camp Counselors (debut) Songs * "Jenny Quackles" Trivia * This episode reveals Jenny Quackles is SwaySway's love interest and is her first appearance in the series. She had previously appeared in the pilot. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes